


Black-Feathered Angel

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eyes, Feels, Finally, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Glasses, Hair, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Morning, POV Kageyama Tobio, Passionate, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Straddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Volleyball, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Black-Feathered Angel

My eyes grow huge, and I don't have time to react before Shouyou pulls back. He's flushed with embarrassment, and starts rambling off an apology. Ignoring him, I bring a hand up to brush it across my lips.

"Soft."

Shouyou looks back at me nervously, his hands still tightly gripping the hem of my shirt. "What?" he asks.

I thread my fingers back into his hair and pull his face to mine, pressing our lips together with a tilted head. He's the one frozen this time, but only for a second, and then he's kissing me back, tasting like toothpaste and salt.

It's slow at first, my heart beating fast and nervous in my chest, and a little awkward - we have no idea what to do. But Shouyou's small hands clench my shirt, then my sides, then they slide up my back to the base of my neck, pulling me closer. I shiver.

I pull away just long enough to ask "I - Is this okay?" before he cranes his neck to press his lips to mine again.

 _"Yes,"_ he gasps.

Our lips slot together, warm and soft and wet and salty. He seems so small with his chest pressed to the spot between my own and my stomach. But the strength with which he pulls me close quickly banishes any thoughts of accidentally hurting him. We're flying - his wings carrying me higher than I've ever been, and my heart leaps and soars.

He pushes until I fall on my back on his bed with my knees still bent and he's sitting on my lap with his knees on either side of my hips and leaning over me and _I'm being straddled by Hinata Shouyou_ _._

He pants, catching his breath as it fans over my face. His hands press on my shoulders, supporting himself above me. He weighs little more than I'd have expected; so _small_ _._ My mind can't form words. It spins and spins and spins, warm and fuzzy and all I want is _Shouyou_ _._

Shouyou closes his eyes for a moment, seeming to restrain himself, and slows his breathing. Then he looks back down at me with a gulp. His orange hair frames his face. Always a halo - a halo of sunshine.

His eyes are determined, though still rimmed with faint red. His voice is utterly wrecked as he opens his mouth and asks the question that makes my heart _throb._ "Will you be my boyfriend?"

I shift my hands from the bed to Shouyou's own at my shoulders. I slide mine under his palms, lifting them up and forcing him to shift his weight to his legs momentarily. I ignore the weight on my lap. I thread our fingers before bringing them on either side of my head, and his weight resettles to his hands, pressing mine into the bed.

Neither of us break eye contact, even as our faces flush.

"Okay."

An involuntary grin spreads across my face. My rival, my teammate, my perfect black-feathered angel - my boyfriend. Though the word is strange, it feels as if the world is slowly clicking into place. Or as if gears are slowly beginning to grind, or every moment has led up to this one.

He grins the biggest grin I've ever seen, his eyes _shining_ , and he leans over me and presses his mouth to mine like there's nothing he'd rather be doing. And honestly, there's nothing I'd rather be doing either.

"Okay," he whispers, just inches from my face, still grinning.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

It's comfortable sleeping in Shouyou's bed. The feeling was unfamiliar at first, and took me a few minutes to get, used to, but... it's a barrier from the outside world. He holds my head to his chest, my arms wrapped around his waist, and his legs wrapped around mine. 

As we sleep, the sky ever so slowly brightens. From midnight's pitch black comes a deep, royal purple. Then comes a brighter maroon, then a fiery red, then the orange of Shouyou's hair, and then the yellow of breaking dawn. The stars and moon fade, bringing instead the sun. 

We sleep well into the morning before Natsu comes pounding on the door. "Wake up, sleepy heads!" she calls, before running back down the hall full of laughter.

I open my eyes with a groan. I stiffen with shock when I realize I'm not in my own bed - but soon remember last night's events. The corner of my mouth twitches as I pull my face from Shouyou's chest and watch him blurrily drool on the pillow.

Obviously, I tug at his hair until he wakes up, grumbling obscenities. Even so, he grins at me with tired, mostly shut eyes. The sight tugs disgustingly at my heartstrings, and my eyes prickle as I fight the urge to cry _again_. He notices anyway, of course.

"Are you okay?" Shouyou asks. His eyes open at little more with worry, and he goes still.

"I'm fine, dumbass. It's just... new." I say softly.

He grins, eyes closing again, before tilting my head up and pressing a kiss to my face that misses my lips and instead gets the corner of my mouth. "That's okay," he mumbles. Another kiss. I can't help but smile a little.

"Brush your teeth, dumbass."

Shouyou scoffs, giving me a shove, but slowly untangles himself. "First, put on your glasses."

"Why?" I yawn, sitting up and all but falling out of the bed and onto the floor.

He slides down as well, rubbing his eyes. "One, so you can see, and two, because..." he trails off.

"What?" I yank my bag towards me and fish out the glasses, blinking away the sleep. He crouches behind me, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Because you look like a hot nerd."

I tackle him to the floor, laughing.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_"Nerd,"_ Natsu teases, upon seeing my glasses. We sit at the counter, side by side, eating breakfast. My vision is wonderfully crisp and clear, but a twinge of self-consciousness nags at me again.

"I think they make him look like a handsome young man!" Mrs. Hinata grins at me, scrubbing at a plate.

Shouyou shoots me a pointed look, and I choke on my cereal.


End file.
